No te tomes la vida en serio
by Hessefan
Summary: "... si al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella". / Podía ser la persona menos indicada para enseñarle a vivir o siquiera para sermonearlo, no solo porque era más joven, sino porque era un muchacho que estaba tan o más perdido que él. / Viñeta. * Gen *.


**No te tomes la vida en serio, si al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gintama no me pertenece, todo de Hideaki Sorachi.

**Prompt**: 025. Campos de oro [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 912 palabras.

**Notas**: dedicado a mi Madao. No creo que lo lea porque no sigue este fandom, pero gracias... por existir.

* * *

—_Las gafas de sol te quedan mejor. —_Le había dicho, luego de hacerle perder el trabajo por segunda vez.

Toda una ironía que pudiera echarle la culpa a la misma persona que le regalaba ese cumplido.

Gin tenía una extraña manera de velar por él, de cuidar ese pequeño universo malogrado que llevaba dentro. Podía ser la persona menos indicada para enseñarle a vivir o siquiera para sermonearlo, no solo porque era más joven, sino porque era un muchacho que estaba tan o más perdido que él.

Sin embargo Hasegawa Taizo lo escuchaba, porque comprendía que el joven había librado ciento de esas batallas y sabía de aquellas heridas que siempre quedaban.

Podía haberlo perdido todo, cierto. Solo tenía sus gafas de sol y una curiosa amistad. Era extraña porque a veces se sermoneaban mutuamente, como un padre y un hijo, solo que nunca les quedaba claro quién de los dos ocupaba el rol. A veces como un hermano mayor y un hermano menor. A veces como simples compañeros de armas, en esa batalla diaria que era la vida.

—_La parca está tan segura de ganar, que suele dar toda una vida de ventaja._

No lo sabía, porque Gin no era de los que se expresaban con palabras, pero él también valoraba ese vínculo especial. Por eso cuando supo que había intentado colgarse de nuevo, había ido hasta el hospital para apalearlo y paradójicamente dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

Porque si Madao-san quería morirse, bien… él sería quien cargara con el honor de cortarle la cabeza o de atarle la soga al cuello.

Porque Madao-san era eso, un Madao, que en el fondo admiraba justamente por Madao. No podía asegurar que lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Desde ya… no quería acabar como él, aunque según el mismo, iba en camino.

Escuchar sus consejos, su eterno sermón de "no sigas el mismo camino que el mío, Gin" era como el fatuo consuelo de saber a ciencia cierta que si las cosas están mal siempre, pero siempre, se pueden poner peor.

Así que "buena cara al mal tiempo", beber unas copas, compartir las penas, sermonearse el uno al otro y reírse de las desgracias ajenas, es decir, del que está sentado al lado.

No supo cuándo, ni cómo, esos momentos empezaron a ser tan preciados.

En el último tiempo tiene mucha gente a su alrededor que cree no merecer, y por ende son más las cosas que quiere proteger. Por eso no imagina la vida sin ninguna de esas personas y los momentos que cosecha a su lado.

No tenía otra amistad como aquella, ni tampoco pretendía encontrar en su camino a otro Madao. Con uno y consigo mismo era suficiente. El lugar que cada persona ocupaba en su vida, era único e irremplazable.

No lo culpaba por querer escapar de su funesto destino, de la espiral que lo engullía; sabía mejor que nadie lo que es vivir con el temor constante de no saber qué nueva desgracia aguarda por uno al final de la calle.

No lo culpaba por pretender acabar con todo, porque él también a veces tiene ganas de cerrar los ojos y descansar de una bendita vez. Vivir es una batalla constante, cierto. Y sin aliados se torna una contienda difícil.

No lo culpaba por volver a colgarse, más bien estaba enojado con él porque en esa ocasión casi logra salirse con la suya.

Podían pasar días, semanas, meses sin verlo deambular como un pordiosero por la calle, sin saber nada de su vida y de sus desgracias, pero le consolaba saber que, de todos modos, seguía estando en el mundo; que tarde o temprano se lo cruzaría, para así poder compartir unas copas y las penas acumuladas hasta entonces.

Por eso, Gin no concebía caminar por Kabuki sin esa certeza de que lo vería sentado en el mismo banco de siempre, frente al pachinko o echado en el suelo bajo la máquina de snacks tratando de llegar a los centavos.

Lo suyo es egoísmo, pero Gin no sabe lo mucho que ese egoísmo beneficia a Taizo.

—_¿Para qué te adelantas, idiota? Si igual de todos modos algún día vas a morir._

Le había dicho esa noche en el hospital, a modo de regaño. Taizo no pudo evitar sonreír al oír en boca del muchacho sus propias palabras, soltadas tanto tiempo atrás que le costaba recordar el momento exacto.

—_¿Es una promesa, Gin?_

_Vivir_… todavía había muchas máquinas de pachinko con las que no había perdido todo su dinero, miles de copas por beber hasta le ebriedad y, con seguridad, millones de desgracias por padecer. Anhelando todo el tiempo a que la vida dé una tregua.

Creyendo en que algún día la lluvia parará y el sol saldrá; en esa búsqueda constante de un brillante amanecer, que nunca llega. Lo bueno de esperar, es poder hacerlo junto a alguien que entiende, mejor que nadie, lo es que estar sentado en la estación de la vida viendo los trenes pasar.

—_¡Ja! Aunque el tren de la vida pare, Gin, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos dinero para comprar el boleto. ¡Dios, sé que me odias, mátame ahora!_

—_No importa, mientras el tren pare… ¡quiero bajarme!_

—_No te des por vencido, Gin. Algún día vamos a morir, ¿para qué adelantarnos?… ven, vayamos a beber unas copas._

Son dos Madao, a su manera. Uno, muchas veces quiere morir; el otro, a veces no sabe cómo vivir, pero lo intentan. Siempre están intentándolo.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
